someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Experimental Soldier
Author's note This is my first attempt at a "mind fuck" creepypasta. I'm sorry if I did not do well enough. Story We have watched this land grow for twenty years now, and our war against the dictator is no closer to victory as it was on day one. While our knights starve the dictator's goons have an abundance of food, but we have been experimenting on our own people to come up with a solution. Creating the ultimate soldier was our goal, but it is not such an easy task and would require using children if we wish to have such a thing. We gave our scientists fifteen children to work with, all of them were the offspring of our finest knights. As the leader of this army, I was to observe every second of the experiments that were to come. Our first experiment was to make the children fly without the use of wings since it takes us forty years for our kind to develop them. After four months of hard work our scientists figured a way to have the children produce a gas inside of their bodies that allow them to levitate if they were to puff out their chest. Each of the fifteen children underwent an experimental and potentially life threating surgery to have their lungs produce this gas, unfortunately two children didn't survive the surgery. The second and final experiment was to make the children not have to eat food, which would make our food shortage not a problem. Once the scientists had the solution they operated again. The children played with their new flight powers. They couldn't go too high up, their bodies wouldn't allow it, but they could fly up to the window on the second floor looking inside of my quarters. During the past week seven of the remaining thirteen children have been hospitalized and soon died from their lungs failing, It was hard to convince the other children that the same would not happen to them. My next week was teaching the children how to use the various weaponry that our enemies used, one of the students stood out the most, even challenging me once or twice with my weapon of choice. Each day they seem to be more skilled and determined, using their levitation power in their combat. I am proud to have these children for my army. After four months of training three of the remaining six children had vomited up vital organs and died. We can only assume it was failure from the second experiment. The three children left had no questions as if they did not care for one another, or anyone at all... The three remaining children have been fully trained and have fought against my finest knights. Their resourcefulness of their abilities and weapons astounds me. the smallest one still challenges me again and again but still falls. I have much respect for him. There was a another problem with second experiment and this one was worse then the last. one of the remaining three children killed and ate the other two during the night salivating and clawing at the door to get more "food". I have lost all of my respect for the little one, he has become a monster and must be disposed of... I decided to release him onto the field of battle against the enemies forces assuming he would be killed quickly and we would be rid of this abomination, unfortunately I was wrong. This child not only has killed and worse eaten most of the dictator's army, but also has overthrown the dictator, killed most of our knights and consumed all of food that was stored for the dictators army. My assistant slammed my door open with a urgent message. "Sir Metaknight, Kirby has overthrown Dedede but has not stopped fighting. If we do not destroy him now he may consume Dreamland." Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Kirby Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story